High school Walls
by oncer obssesed
Summary: its high school. Killian Jones is just a lonely man. Emma Swan is a broken women. he finds her in the corner of the school lonely and alone. and with a new wall.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool. One thing Emma Swan hated. Next to her ex Neal Cassidy. Now there was a son of a bitch.

One day while she was sitting with her group ( Mary Margraet, Ruby, Ashely, Tamara {sorta friend... friemie}, Mulan, Belle, and a  
Auora) when her ex Neal came up to Tamara and asked "Will you go out with me?"

As soon as that question came out Mary Margraet and Ruby both glanced over at Emma and gave her a questioning look. They both knew Emma still had feelings for Neal.

"You know, I have to go," Emma gave her food to Ashley and grabbed her bag and left. She heard her friend call for her but she just walked away. All she wanted to do is go. Go somewhere where no one will find her. Where she can forget this whole day and move on with her life. She found a quite corner in the back of the school and sat down and brought her knees to her face and started crying.  
-

Killian was walking around like he always does during lunch and all he hears coming around the corner is crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, lass?" His acent. Oh his acent. His irish acent... That's all she can think of right now.

"Lass?"

"Yeah," she says sighing, "I'm fine." She gets up grabs her backpack and leaves just in time for the bell.

At the end of class when Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margraet had a chance to talk the two went over to emma.

"You alright Em?" Mary margraet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emma says holding back a sniffle

"Well you don't look fine. What's wrong Emma? Why'd you run off at lunch?" Ruby asked trying not to get on her friends nerve.

"I'm fine guys. Trust me." Emma says. As the bell rings she runs out of class advoiding her friends.

"Oi! Wat-" Killian says as he bumps into Emma.

"Sorry darling didn't know it was you" he says while tucking a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Killian jones."

"What?" Emma asks.

"My name darling. Now may I have the honor to have yours?"

"Why?"

"Because I was a gentalemen giving you my name. Now, May I please have yours?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Swan." Killian says.

"Yeah." Emma says going to her next class pushing through the crowd of people in the hall.

As the day ends Neal see her coming out of the hall and runs over there calling out her name.

Emma turns around to see who it is and once she does she keeps walking trying to advoid him and keep back the tears.

"EMMA!" Neal calls out louder and she stops.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She asks clearly mad.

"Are you okay. You ran out after I came to the table. Did I say something?"

"No." She said with a sigh leaving her lips. " I just needed to think I have some things going on at home and all and I just thought of my parent and all so I needed so space that's all. It has nothing to do with you." Lie. It was all him. All she wanted to do is forget him. Forget their past and move on. Why was she cursed with him in her mind? Why did she think about him 24/7?

"Bye Neal I've got to go." As she walks away all she can do is cry. Cry about how she can't get him out get him out of her head...


	4. Chapter 4

Emma swan has been through a lot of pain and she can't take it anymore. She get her stuff out of an abandoned house and go. Goes miles away frome that house the house her parents died in. Its too much for her. She had to leave that hell. She's tired of running and finds a lamp post on the side walk and slide down on it to where she's sitting down. Confused. Not knowing what to do now. She's lost. She's confused. She doesn't know what to do. She checks her phone to see if she can spend the night at her friends house but then she remebers that they're all on an overnight trip that's she couldn't afford.

She still checks he phone there areonly two other contacts she has: Neal and... Killian. She not calling Neal. No way in hell. So she takes a deep breath and calls Killian.

"Hello?" He asks not knowing who it is.

"Hey, its me, Emma."

"Swan?Why are you calling?"

"Um, all my friends are gone and your the only person I wouldn't mind calling and I need a place to stay. Do you have room for me?" She asks not knowing to say.

"Uh sure... where are you?" He asks.

"Uuuhhh... on Magic Dr."

Killian looks out his window and sees Emma sitting under a lamp post looking aroung. "Look straight forward darling." He says.

She does what he says and she sees him in the window. She gets up walks over to the window where he's opened it and asks "What the hell?"

"Do you want to come in or not?"

"Yes"

"Stay there."

She did as she was told and leaned against the window waiting for him. He comes around the side and takes her by his hand and leads her inside and to his room. He motions her to sit down on the bed and so she does.

"Why are you here? Not that its a bad thing but what lead you to leave?"

"Um... memories. Memories of things that happened between my parents. How they fought, how they were alcholhalics. Everything. I needed to get out. It was a living hell."

"Well as you can hear," he said pauseing for a moment so she could hear her parents fighting, "Your not the only one who has family problems," He said with a sigh escaping his lips.

He noticed how Emma stiffened and how she let her gaze fall to the floor.

"Is something wrong lass?" He asks inching closer to her so their legs are touching.

"Those memories are memories, thought of what were my parents. My parents... they're, um dead. They died in a fire. I was lucky enough to escape but they weren't." Emma said trying to hold back tears but failing.

Killian cupped her face with his hand making her look at him as he wipped away the tears.

"Your not the only one who's regreted something. Like not saving your family, I watched my best friend get shot. I saw the guy pull out the gun I was stupid enough not to say anything. I just stood there and watched it all happen."

She keeps her gaze with his until he cups his face and pulling their lips together. Emma follows through by kissing her back. Emma broke the kiss saying "We should probally get some sleep, we have school tommorrow."

"Yeah you wanna sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor." He said.

"No its fine I can sleep on the floor."

"You know what," he said whith a smirk, "There's plenty of room on the bed-"

"Stop there buddy. You sleep in YOUR bed. I'll sleep on the floor..."

"Have it that way Swan. I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Psh. Gentlemen." Emma said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, I see how it is... fine I'll be full of inndueos then." Killian said with a smirk.

"You know what- forget it. Good night Killian." Emma says while kicking off her shoes and laying down on the floor.

Killian takes off his shirt and shoes and goes to bed.

All Emma can think of was the kiss. 'That was a mistake. A BIG mistake' she thinks.

**you guys probably hate me a lot but you're gonna love me soon sorry for the delay I've had a lot going on so yeah... have a good week! **


End file.
